


Rory's Valentine

by Kiterie



Category: The Teahouse
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day in the teahouse and everyone's getting gifts except Rory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rory's Valentine

Rory leaned on the banister, his hands and elbows resting on the end piece where he had them wrapped around the decorative top to the post, and his eyes were locked on the door expectantly.

Lilith closed the door with her hip, the box of chocolates in one arm and the bouquet in the other. She turned and walked over to the stairs then stopped, looked at Rory, and smiled darkly at him. "I don't know why you bother, it's not as though anyone would send anything for you when you don't even have any steady clients."

He leaned back, his hands still hooked around the ornamentation of the post, and smiled. "I know but I like seeing every one's faces when they get theirs."

"Well you look like an idiot and I doubt anyone wants you staring at them while they're with their clients so you should go elsewhere," she huffed, tossing her hair over her shoulder and continuing up the stairs.

Rory ignored her and stayed where he was. The day was almost over so the presents would stop soon anyway.

The doorbell rang and one of the servants walked over and opened it then turned and looked over at Rory. "There is a young lady here to see you."

He felt his eyes widen and grinned in surprise. "Really?" he asked, desperately trying to think who it could be as came down the last few steps and walked over to the door.

She smiled at him, nodded, and then opened door a little wider so that the aforementioned young lady would be able to step inside.

Claret stepped inside, dressed in a pink, red, and white dress. She curtsied and held a box out to him. "Happy Valentine's Day."

His cheeks warmed and the smile widened. "You didn't have to." He took the gift though and carefully untied the bow before lifting lid on the small box of chocolates.

"It's just one of the ones I received..." She blushed. "It's just when I heard what Lilith said and well you really seem to like Valentine's Day so I wanted to share."

"Thank you." Rory held the box up. "Eat them with me?"


End file.
